Pan goes Super Saiyan!
Pan Goes Super Saiyan! Episode 8 of DBTNG Narrator:Aqan has just pounded Tien into a pulp! However, Pan has arrived! With her newfound power, she seems to be stronger then when Goten faced Panthera! Aqan:So... little girl... Lets power up, first. Pan:Yeah... but lemme go first.. I have a surprise... Aqan:Whatever... (Pan starts powering up, the earth around her is shattering. The earth is shaking rapidly and lava pours out of the cracks that are being made.) Pan:HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OTHER UNNEEDED EPIC SCREAMS!! Aqan:Th-this power... I can have fun finally! YAY!!!! (Pan's headband blows off into the air, as her hair spikes up.) Aqan:Wait a second.. (Pan's hair starts turning pink, to black, to pink, to black, when finally, the mountain beneath her collapses and a bright pink light fills the screen.) (The screen goes back to Pan and Aqan, Pan's hair is pink an spiked up, indicating she is finally a hybrid of ssj and human human saiyan.) Aqan:So... This is the legendary Super Saiyan transformation? Pan:Yep! Impressed? Aqan:Your the most powerful child i have ever met... Come to think of it, your the only child i have ever met. Aqan:It's my turn now, Shall i go? Pan:Yes, please. (Aqan's transformation is less dramatic then Pan's, He has a purple aura around him, and then he exploes with a tiny burst of power.) (Aqan is radiating with energy.) Aqan:This, my friend, is 25% power in my first form. Pan:Hah! 25% power is nothing! You will need 9001% to beat me! Aqan:Why go over 9000, when it can't be right? Pan:That does not make any sens--- Aqan:WHATEVER I SAY MAKES SENSE! Pan:Woah, ok, chill..... Aqan:Now... Allow me to demonstrate... Where is something a bit large that i can destroy? Pan:Woah...... Venus is shining brightly in the sky! So... bright... so vivid... Aqan:(THINKING)Is she high?! Aqan:Hey... Pan. Thats it! Pan:Whats it? Aqan:Watch. (Aqan points his two hands to the direction Venus is in.) Aqan:It's mosquito season. And Venus has no repellant. Pan:Wha.... (Then, thousands of ki blasts are fired out of Aqan's hands, They are all headed for Venus.) Aqan:I hope you like fireworks. (All the blasts collide with Venus, and huge amounts of smoke camoflauge the remains of the planet.) Pan:Woah... Aqan:Alright, now that we both know eachothers powers, it's best we get started. Pan:YEAH! (Suddenly she teleports infront of Aqan and kicks him to the ground.) Pan:KAAAAMEEEHAMMMMEEEEHA!!!! Aqan:Wh-what? (Just when Aqan gets up, the blast hits Aqan, knocking him to the ground again.) Pan:HAH! (Aqan then flys behind Pan and punches her in the back, She turns around and gives another punch to Aqan straight to the stomach.) (Aqan kicks Pan into a hill, and then fires two ki-blasts that collide with the hill, but right then Pan jumps out of the blast.) (Pan teleports infront of Aqan and trys to land a kick, but Aqan blocks it with his arm, Aqan then punches Pan in the stomach.) (Aqan kicks Pan to the ground, Pan then flys up rather quickly and fires a Masenko at Aqan, Aqan counters with a Tri-Beam he learned by sapping the energy of Tien.) (The Tri-Beam overpowers the Masenko but Pan jumps out of the way.) (Pan rushes infront of Aqan and does a Kamehameha, Aqan is hit and fly to the ground, and fires a Hell Shuriken.) (Pan catches the disk and throws it at a tree, cutting it in half.) (Aqan teleports infront of Pan and kicks her in the head. He then proceeds to blast her into the same hill he blasted Tien in, but now the mountain collasped on Pan.) (A light shines through the rocks as Pan blows them all away, She has a yellow aura around her.) (Pan uses a Super Masenko against Aqan.) (Aqan gets hit in the stomach, and Pan then teleports infront of Aqan.) (She starts to rapidly punch Aqan, but Aqan wakes up just in time and dodges them all, He then gets a blue aura around him and kicks Pan in the stomach.) (Aqan then tries to blast Pan with a Mosquito Swarm, but Pan moves just in time, and then she charges into Aqan's stomach.) (Pan rapidly punches Aqan's stomach, then moves back and does a Masenko.) (Aqan kicks the Masenko away.) (Pan teleports above Aqan, and combines her two fists and punches Aqan down to the ground.) (Pan and Aqan stop for a minute to catch their breath.) Pan:Wow... This is exciting! Ive... never faced someone... so strong... Aqan:Yes, yes whatever. Aqan:You are quite something... Pan:Alright, lets resume! (The begin to fight again, putting their full powers into it.) (Pan uses a Masenko, and the blast hits Aqan in the head.) (5 minutes later, they are both equal, but Aqan seems to be pulling new tricks out at evey turn.) Aqan:Enough! TRI-FORM! (Aqan splits into three versions of himself.) 2nd Aqan:Alright, guys. Do the Cookiecutter beam on her! Pan:Huh.. (Panting) That barrage of bunny shaped blasts was bad enough.. Aqan's:COOKIECUTTER BEAM! (All three of the Aqan's cup their hands, and three red colored blasts fire out.) Pan:Noooo....! 1st Aqan:Hahahaha! 2nd:Seems your Super Saiyan Transformation is nothing now! 3rd:Shut up guys, just enjoy the fireworks! (The three beams collide all at once with Pan, and a scream is heard, and the whole area is covered in smoke.) (The 3 Aqans smirk and then they fuse together to form the regular Aqan again.) Aqan:Yes... That was getting quite boring.. (The smoke dissapates, and Pan reverts back to her base form, with blood all over her body, and falls down.) (On the lookout...) Old Kai:No!! Pan! Dende:Old Kai... I think it's good... I see Trunks coming! Uub:I don't think even him can kill this dude... (The screen reverts to Aqan laughing his head off, cackling untill his eyes widen.) Aqan:Hah... There's Trunks... (Trunks then lands by the injured Pan.) Trunks:Pan.. it's ok... Just hang in there untill i kill this guy for good! Pan:o...o...o-k.... Trunk.... (passes out) (Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan, and points up to the Aqan in mid-air.) Trunks:SO! YOUR AQAN? YOU WILL PAY FOR INJURING PAN!! Aqan:Well.... look who has power now.. Narrator:Pan has fallen in battle against Aqan! However, Trunks comes with some new power also! Will Trunks's power be enough to battle Aqan? Or will he suffer the same pain as Pan? Find out on the next episode of The New Generation! Category:Fan Fiction Category:KorintheKat